A drive support apparatus is known which detects a target object around an own vehicle to issue an alarm to a driver of the own vehicle and perform a crash prevention control such as automatic braking of the own vehicle (see Patent Document 1, for example). According to such a drive support apparatus, the alarm is issued to the driver if a crash risk value with respect to the detected target object is greater than a first predetermined value, and the crash prevention control such as automatic braking of the own vehicle is performed if the crash risk value is greater than a second predetermined value which is greater than the first predetermined value.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-030513